


Dream SMP Oneshot requests

by Gabby_Gums



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Requests, Smut, help me, i was literally just bored, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby_Gums/pseuds/Gabby_Gums
Summary: Literally just...request some smut. That’s it.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2





	Dream SMP Oneshot requests

Heeeeeeey welcome to Oneshots. RULES:

I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING WITH A PISS/SCAT KINK

I will do any ship as long as it’s M/M. (I’m so sorry writing women is hard)

Yeah that’s basically it. If I see ur comment then I’ll probably write ur request within the next day or two.

Coolio.


End file.
